Champagne Glass
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Every castle crumbles, but stars are forever. - RoseScorpius - freeverse


**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize.**

**For Mystii's Prompts: castle, faults, moonshine, just like mother**

**Dedicated to Mad (chasingafterstarlight) because she's a wonderful friend and writer and I love her and she's been going through a tough time lately, and I hope this will cheer her up, at least a little. I love you, Mad! **

* * *

><p>star <strong>light<strong>, star **bright**  
>i wish i <em>may<em>, i wish i _might_  
>have the wish i wish <span>tonight<span>

-:-

**heartbreak**  
>it's not meant for <em>pretty little girls<em>  
>is it?<p>

yet it still twists your life  
>turns it <em>upsidedown<em>**&**_insideout_  
>whirling <strong>shadows<strong> into the  
><span>happiest<span> of f a i r y t a l e s

sweetheart, weren't you _innocent_?  
>just a <span>pretty little girl<span>  
>just like <strong>mother<strong>  
><em>just rose<em>

_redred_ curls & _blueblue_ eyes  
><strong>friendly<strong> smiles & no **goodbyes**  
>a <span>kingdom<span> awaits you,  
><strong>darling<strong> **flower queen**

come claim your throne  
>next to <strong>the tempest king<strong>  
>a <span>handsome<span> young man  
>all <em>moonshinehair<em>**&**_icecoldeyes_

he says he **loves** you  
>but, <em>oh<em>! darling!  
>be <span>careful<span> what you wish for  
>(<em>you just might get it all<em>)

-:-

oh, how the castle shines for you!  
><strong>king<strong>&**queen**, **romeo**&**juliet**  
><em>perfection sings your graces<em>  
><strong>malfoy<strong>&**weasley**, **scorpius**&**rose**

first a whirlwind of rebellion  
>a <strong>charming smile<strong> across a _crowded room_  
>a <em>glance<em>, a _touch_, a **shylittlesmile**  
>trying not to stare <span>just a little too much<span>

"_May I have this dance?"_

**satin glove** meets **silver ring**  
><em>black<em> _silk_ against _red chiffon_  
><span>twirl<span> around the dance floor  
><em>it's the best night of your life<em>

and you dance, that evening  
><em>dance<em> with your **rebel, **juliet  
><span>dance<span> like the **queen** you are

(because, darling, soon enough,  
><em>it'll all come <em>**crashing**_ down_)

-:-

**build a** **gleaming** **castle of cards**  
><span>secret<span> _touches_ in velvet _darkness_  
>kisses <em>illuminated<em> by starlight  
><strong>rebellion<strong> is such a **thrill**

(_but is it worth it?_)

in the light of the moon,  
>he draws you close, <strong>whispers<strong>  
>"<em>I love you."<em>  
>and you – <strong>silly little girl<strong> – believe him

maybe you're _not_  
><span>just like your mother<span>  
>maybe you're <em>not<em>  
><span>the brightest witch of her age<span>  
>maybe you're not even<br>the juliet to **scorpius's** romeo

maybe you're **rose**  
>just <span>rose<span>  
>just a <em>girl<em> who wants  
>to s h i n e<p>

everybody has their _faults_  
>and darling, you're a <span>dreamer<span>  
>have you yet to realize?<strong><br>dreams don't always come true**

-:-

out of the castle,  
><em>seventeen years <em>**young**  
>ready to face the w o r l d<br>with him at your side

who knew, darling?  
>it's a <em>scary big world<em> out there  
>so easy to get <strong>lost<strong>,  
>to <span>lose your way<span>

a champagne glass **b-r-e-a-k-s**  
>wine <em>spills<em>, blood-red, over the carpet  
><em>marked<em>-**stained**-_ruined_-**permanent**  
>is this <em>fate's<em> _idea_ of **irony**?

_words_ s p i l l like **wine**  
>down<br>down  
><span>down<span>

a **laugh**, _choked out_  
>"<em>Maybe this isn't working."<em>

even **dreamers** can notice  
>the way his eyes w a n d e r<br>linger on _prettysmiles_**&**_firecurls_  
>on a <span>princess<span> (instead of a **queen**)

"_Maybe it's not."_

he leaves

and your **gleaming castle of cards**  
>comes <span>crashing<span> down

-:-

did your wish come **true**?  
>no?<br>don't give up _hope_  
><span>every<span> castle crumbles  
>but <em>stars<em> are **forever**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed this, Mad and everyone else! If you read it, please drop me a review to let me know what you thought!<strong>

**Don't favorite without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


End file.
